Bound
by Tainted Rhapsody
Summary: "I think I might take your son. Just… for insurance." Ichigo's family's small business feels the brunt of Aizen's demands, and the innocent red-head is caught in the cross-fire. AiIchi AU Yaoi, Bondage, Lemon, DubCon, and a LOT of molestation.
1. Chapter 1: Blackmail

**Yesss! I finished this all in one go! For you Kuroshutsuji fans who also love Bleach, hello again! ^_^ **

**And for those of you who only love Bleach, hello to you too. Don't worry, you'll get used to my insanely hyper Author Notes and randomness over time (hopefully). Luckily, my insani -ahem- mental unstability tends not to affect my writing, _at all_. So~, you're safe. **

**This fic is actually a pretty good idea! Although...it'll probrably end up mutating into Smut With A Dash Of Plot In There If You Squint, or SWADOPITIYS for short. I absolutely love this couple, 'coz, _hello?_, Aizen is the pure incarnation of hotness (along with Grimmy, of course) and this couple is just not loved enough. Then again, he _is_ also the incarnation of insanity, but it's _cool_ insanity.**

**Anyway, another extremely annoying aspect about me is my nagging. I nag a lot about reviewing. And I mean _a lot_. As in, if nagging were a crime, I'd already have a life sentence in jail, and I've only written _two_ fics so far. So, REVIEW! ^.^**

The orange headed man strolled down the street, a hand in his pocket, the other bent backwards over his shoulder as a bag swung from his fingers. The sun beat down relentlessly onto the pavement, making the teenage boy sweat into the thin white shirt that was his school uniform. The scowl never left his face as he continued down the path, turning a corner into his street. It was so hot, it was insane. Seriously, who decided Japan should suddenly become a desert?

_What a pain._

Pulling out a set of keys from his bag, the male fiddled with them, muttering under his breath as the annoying strawberry keychain snagged onto his watch. It had been a birthday present from his best friend, but he really wasn't sure why everybody he knew–and didn't know–always felt the need to tease his name and his hair colour. Strawberries. Seriously.

Finally managing to untangle himself from the chain, the lithe man proceeded to unlock his front door, striding in and pulling off his shoes in the entrance hall.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

The war cry filled the room as a man in his late forties threw himself at his son, performing an impressive jumping tackle. Ichigo, on the other hand, merely side-stepped, placing his shoes down in the same movement. The male hit the wall, sliding down onto the ground with a squeaking sound. Placing the keys in his pocket, the red-head walked past the moaning heap of flesh, stepping onto the floorboards of his home.

The mutilated mound jumped up, untangling its arms and legs as blood streamed out of its nose. "Why, my dear son? Why do you not accept my fatherly affection?"

The red-head stared at his idiot father, his eye twitching in frustration. _Stay calm, Ichigo. Stay cal – _"Ichigo! Come and let me press you against my bosom! Understand my absolute love for you~!" The bearded man cried, running head-on at the irritated teenager…only to have a foot meet his face, _hard_.

"You STUPID father! God, why can't you just be normal, god-dammit?" Ichigo shouted angrily, a vein popping out of his head. Turning around, the boy stomped through the hallway, towards his bedroom. "And if you ever say the word 'bosom' again, I'll punch you!" Entering his small room, the red-head slammed the door shut.

"Ugh," he groaned, placing his face into a palm. His father was _such _a pain.

"IIIIIIITSYGOOOOOO!" A mass of green hair, girlyness and breast slammed into him, nearly knocking the air out of Ichigo's lungs. "Umph!"

"W-wha?" he winced, rubbing the back of his head, which had taken a thorough beating by the door. The mass of smiles looked up, beaming. "Oh. Nel!"

"Hi Ichi!" his best friend replied, releasing him and stepping back. "How was your day today?"

"Good, but you should really tell me when you're gonna drop by, y'know. I don't know if I can take anymore of those surprise bear hugs," he said, walking past the girl, throwing his schoolbag on the bed as he went.

"Awwwww, but Itsygooo…," the girl whined, tailing after him and throwing herself on the bed.

Ichigo slid open his closet, grabbing the first set of clothes he could see, before turning around. "Jeez, Nel. Didn't I tell you not to call me that, for the thousandth time? We're way too old for that now," he headed for his bathroom, flipping the lights on as he stepped into the tiled area.

He had been friends with the green-haired beauty since before he could remember, maybe even before he could even talk. They had grown up together, and had always been inseparable. Now, however, they were more distanced, as she went to a different high-school as Ichigo – she only ever dropped by every weekend or so. In a way, he missed her bubbly personality, but he could really do without the overbearing excitement that she always showed when they were reunited.

Stripping, the red-head turned on the water, stepping into the steaming hot shower. Letting out a breath of relief, the teen felt his tense muscles relax as the heat seeped into his body. School was seriously too stressful.

~( ^_^ )~

Opening the door to the living room, Ichigo strolled in, clad in a form-fitting dark blue t-shirt and jeans. His best friend was seated in front of the TV, captivated by whatever she was watching. Then again, it didn't really take much to capture Nel's attention.

"Oi! Nel! Don't sit so close to the TV, would you? You're gonna need glasses if you keep doing that," he walked over to the couch, plopping down on the leather seat.

"Oh, don't worry, Ichi! I've been doing this for ages, and my eye-sight is still perfect, y'know!" she chirped, turning her head towards the red-head. "Although…the board _has_ been getting blurrier and blurrier, lately…"

Ichigo resisted the urged to bang his head against the coffee table. Sure she was an artistic prodigy, but the girl had little to no common sense. "Nel, talk to your dad about getting glasses, would you?" he said, voice weak from exasperation.

"All right, all right. Anyway, guess who's on 'TokyoTalk!' tonight?" the green-haired girl grinned, pointing at the screen. "Aizen Sousuke! He's sooo amazing! Did you know that he's donated to over fifty charities in the last two years? He's helped so many people! And he's so nice and gentlemanly, too!" she gushed, blabbering on and on about the man who was currently on the screen beside the stereo-typical host.

The male had brown hair that was perfectly styled, except for a stray lock that hung down the front of his forehead (although even that seemingly accidental swirl of hair had probably been arranged to perfection). A warm smile adorned his face, framed by a muscular jaw.

Ichigo chuckled as Nel continued to drool over the man. "Yeah, he seems pretty cool. We're lucky to be working for him," he commented.

"WHAAAT!" the green-haired girl tackled the teen, nearly making the sofa tip over. "What do you mean by 'you guys work for him'?" she cried, rolling off to the side before her friend died of suffocation by breast.

The red-haired sighed, knowing that he would get hell for saying what he was about to say. "You know how we make bentous, right?" Nel nodded vigorously, eyes shining. "Well, Aizen gets us to supply some of his companies and supermarkets with them, and so we have a contract and whatever."

She sat, gaping like a goldfish. That was, before breaking into a string of high-pitched screeching. "What do you mean '_whatever_'? Aizen Sousuke is _the_ richest man in Japan! He owns like, half the companies in Tokyo! And you just spoke of him like it was nothing? Anyway, the important part is, Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?"

Ichigo covered his fragile ears with his hands, wincing at the onslaught of words. God girls could be loud. "Jeez, calm down! We're only a small company, so don't think that my idiot Dad is chummy with him or whatever. He just liked the taste of our Bentous, that's all," he muttered back, inching away from his hyper-ventilating best friend.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'THAT'S ALL'!"

~( ^_^ )~

The orange-head huffed, running his fingers through his hair. He leaned back into his seat, setting down his pen as he let out a breath. "There. Done," Ichigo said to himself, happy that he had finished his essay.

Nel had been a pain for the rest of the stay, pestering him with questions that he really couldn't answer. _At least she left before dinner._ He really wasn't sure he would have been able to suffer through anymore screaming and squealing.

There was a polite knock on his door, and Yuzu's soft voice could be heard from behind the wood. "Big brother, dinner's ready."

"Oh, thanks, Yuzu. I'll be there soon," the teen replied, tossing his books back into his schoolbag as he pushed himself off the swivel chair.

Heading across the hallway, Ichigo halted abruptly when the doorbell chimed. _Visitors? This late at night? _

Altering his path, the red-head moved instead towards the front door. "Don't worry, guys. I'm getting the door," he called, slipping on a pair of sandals as he reached the lower landing.

The doorbell rang again, this time more impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," the teen muttered, gripping the handle and throwing open the door. "Yes, can I help yo –," the words died on his lips as Ichigo took in the man that stood before him.

_Oh. My. God._

It was Aizen Sousuke.

The red-head stumbled back, his mouth opening in shock. "Uh, um…," he stuttered, unable to form a coherent response. Well, it wasn't every day that a mega-zillionaire dropped by your house at eight pm, flanked by two giant men.

"Oh, Ichigo~! Who's there?" his father's head craned around the kitchen entrance, grinning as he usually did.

"Hello, Kurosaki." The smile wilted off Isshin's face as the visitor's deep, silky voice greeted him.

His eyes widened, and he ran forwards to greet the man. "A-Aizen sama!"

"W-what brings you here today, sir?" the usually exuberant man was timid as he addressed his employer, hands wringing his t-shirt.

Aizen's mouth was a firm line, his perfectly-pressed suit accentuating the domineering presence he exuded. "You know very well why I'm here, Kurosaki. Where is my order? They were supposed to have arrived yesterday," he stated, his voice staying frighteningly monotone.

"I-I'm sorry, Aizen sama!" Ichigo's father cried, falling onto his knees, much to his son's surprise. "It was too large an order! I could not finish them! Please, give me more time. Please!"

The red-haired boy looked on, shocked to inaction as he watched his father prostrate himself on the ground, head down, begging for forgiveness. It was so…unlike him. So…degrading. He hated it.

"Oi! Just give him another week, will you? You can't expect him to manage so much in such a short time! We're just a small Bentou company!" he shouted, turning to the visitor as his anger got the best of him. _Nobody_, especially not his father, should have to do something so humiliating, especially over something as small as a late delivery.

The brunette's eyes widened, caught off guard at the verbal assault he had just received. No one _ever_ talked to him like that anymore. Regaining his composure quickly, Aizen stood still, before a smirk began to form on his face. _Hm._

One of his bodyguards moved forward, only to be stopped by the man's arm. A small shake of the head from his employer, and he stepped back immediately.

At the same time, Isshin's head snapped up, surprised by his son's outburst. "Ichigo! Do not say such things!"

"Shut up, Dad! Anyway, if you needed help, you should have just asked me, god-dammit!" he yelled back, the teen's face turning red with fury. His father began to shout back, reprimanding Ichigo and engaging him in a loud argument.

Isshin was frustrated. His son didn't understand how precarious this situation was. Aizen was _not _a man that you would want to get on the wrong side of. He could only hope that the insult would be overlooked.

A sudden chuckle cut through the air, and both men's heads snapped back to the tall man as he continued to laugh quietly, a fist covering his mouth. As his outbreak of humour faded away, Aizen smiled darkly. "You have quite an interesting son, Kurosaki. Very interesting indeed…"

Ichigo only glared in return, feeling uneasy in the man's powerful presence. His hands curled into fists, and his muscles tensed instinctively. There was something about the man that set him on edge. Especially his deep brown eyes…they seemed cold, as if no matter how wide he grinned, he wasn't actually smiling.

Ichigo suppressed a shudder as those emotionless eyes were turned towards him. No…they weren't emotionless, not quite. Something undecipherable burned deep in those hazelnut eyes, something that frightened him.

"Actually, I think I might give you more time," the brunette said, causing Isshin to begin blubbering his thanks, bowing repeatedly. "Except…," Aizen paused.

"I think I might take your son. Just…for insurance."

The red-head's eyes widened, and he stumbled back in shock, only to have the hulking bodyguards surround him. "What are you –," he exclaimed, trying to dart away. A large hand clamped over his mouth, the cloth within its palm letting off a strong odour. Ichigo took large, panicked breaths, his struggles getting weaker as the drug took its effect. Realising too late what was the smell was, the teen began to sway, his eyes forcefully closing as he lost consciousness.

"Take him to the car," Aizen ordered, looking condescendingly down at Isshin, who was struggling to get up onto his feet.

"No! Stop! Let my son go!" he yelled, trying to run after the two men as they carried the limp boy to the limousine parked on the curb. Another guard moved forward, grabbing hold of the flailing father as he fought back.

"One week. Have my order finished by the end of this week and you'll have your son back," hazelnut eyes locked onto his as the man strolled leisurely past.

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll treat him _well_." Aizen disappeared into his car, as the guard released Isshin. Stumbling forward, the bearded man ran after the moving limousine, crying out incoherently. But it was too late. He could only watch as his beloved son was taken away from him, unable to do a thing.

Stopping in the middle of the street, the distressed father swayed drunkenly, before falling to his knees. Tears fell out of the corners of his eyelids, dripping down his cheeks as he began to sob. Raising his head to the skies, a cry of pure anguish left the man's lips.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!"

**Hi again~. Did you enjoy it? My 1st BleachFic? You can see where _this _is heading right? Right? XP**

**I adore critical reviews (I don't mind if you're a bit harsh), but please, no flames! I haven't yet experienced any, and I don't intend to start now. Review, and I might not send my epic, cool, awesome, extremely skilled ninja cookie minions after you. _Maybe._**


	2. Chapter 2: Aizen Sousuke

**I had a few comments on the melodramatic-ness of the last chappy. Now that I read back on it, I must agree. ^~^;; Heehee. Ah well, it was written all dramatic-like and I figured Isshin would probs be a bit wacko, since his 'beloved son' had just been kidnapped by possibly the most dangerous person in Japan, over late lunch-boxes no less. If you think about it, Aizen is completely insane. ^.^ Then again, if we didn't have our semes doing random stuff that makes sense only to the fangirl mind, then yaoi fics would never progress. ^-^ **

**P.S. Sorry for anyone who doesn't like it, but I prefer to call Ichi 'red-headed' rather than 'orange-headed', because orange seriously doesn't sound right. Just so you know ^_^**

**This chappy is sorta semi-rape-ish. Kinda. He enjoys it, but says no (I know, I know, denial XP), so is that rape? There's no blood, and not much sadism, so that's not rape in my books… still though, if you don't like anything vaguely similar to that theme, then I suggest you turn back. Aaaand probs never return, coz my entire fic will be like this, so… yay for evil, turned on Aizen!**

**And in case you didn't get it from my summary, the last chappy **_**and **_**my last paragraph which described that there would be boyxboy rape-ish themes, there**_** is**_** LEMON. And bondage. Yummy. ^.^**

**Aaaaanyhoo~ to the next chappy!**

Eyelids moved slowly upwards as the limp red-head stirred. Light brown eyes adjusted to the warm light that filled the room, the teen's head rolling side to side as he shook off the residues of sleep. Irises roamed over a wooden post, a red silk canopy spilling off the…_wait, what?_

Ichigo shot up into a sitting position, faltering as his head span from the sudden wave of vertigo. Falling back onto the soft bed, the lithe teen struggled to sort his thoughts out through the mush that was currently his mind. _What…that…that had actually happened?_

The red-haired boy raised his hand to cover his eyes, only to find that…he…couldn't. _What in the…?_ Oh, he was full of 'whats' today.

Red material, the same colour as the bed, was wrapped repeatedly around his wrists, ending in a knot at the head of the oak headboard. _Why…? _Tugging at his bonds, Ichigo frowned, his brain still too fatigued to fully comprehend his situation.

"Hello, _Kurosaki Ichigo_." A smooth voice flowed through the air, causing the teen to jerk in surprise.

A tall figure emerged from the unlit shadows in the corner of the room (come to think of it, the space was _very_ large), walking confidently into his sight. Ichigo's eyes widened, and an expression of shock, laced with uncertainty crossed his face. _Then last night…_

"Aizen?" the red-head inquired nervously. "Wh-why am I…," he stuttered, fidgeting with his bonds.

The brunette continued to move forward, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the cuffs of his form-fitting white dress shirt. Hearing the boy's timid question, the man smirked. "Tied up?"

A wrinkle appeared on the teen's forehead. "Well…yes," he frowned deeply. "Where…and why…?"

_Wait. Why the hell was he in a bed in the first place?_

Ichigo jolted, alarm bells ringing in his head. _This…wasn't normal._

Hazelnut eyes sparkled with mirth as Aizen observed the red-head's reactions. He was still completely clueless. _How adorable…and so, so tempting. _

The intimidating man reached the side of the bed and gazed down shamelessly at the bound teen, causing him to flinch. He smiled widely, eyes burning with the same indescribable flame that Ichigo had seen the other night. The expression seriously scared him, although he wasn't sure why.

"Where? Well, this does happen to be my room," Aizen replied, his voice disturbingly similar to a purr. "As to why…," the bed dipped slightly under his weight as he moved onto the mattress. "Shouldn't you have figured that out by now, Kurosaki…kun?"

The red-head pushed himself upwards hurriedly, shuffling rapidly backwards as the tall man advanced. "Um…uh, I-I'm not quite sure, Aizen-s-sama."

"Really? I'm sure you're not _that_ dense," the man hummed, moving forwards languidly, the white shirt tightening around his sinuous limbs. Ichigo flushed in anger, his temper rising even though he was in such a compromising situation.

"I am_ not _dense!" he protested hotly, only to flinch as the other man crawled ever closer. Aizen loomed over the teen, placing his arms on either side of the red-head's thighs, lips still curved in a sensuous smirk. "Is that so?"

The lithe male gulped harshly, backing up…and finding that he had reached the head-rest of the bed. _Okay, he was seriously __way__ too close for comfort._ "Uh-um, could you possibly move back a little?" Ichigo stuttered nervously, pushing against the wood at his back as the brunette continued to advance.

"Why should I?" came the reply, a hand reaching up to softly trace the red-head's jaw. The red-head jumped slightly at the touch, eyes wide in shock. "Wh-what are you doing?" he began, only to be interrupted by a warm mouth pressing firmly against his own. "Mmf!"

The teen's head span wildly as moist lips continued the kiss – his first, mind you – , making him shudder. Long fingers traced down his neck, then onto his t-shirt, dancing along his abdomen. Ichigo gasped as Aizen's hands reached under the fabric, caressing his stomach, unconsciously allowing the brunette's prodding tongue access to his mouth.

The wet limb pushed in, flicking, sliding, _tasting_, every inch of the red-head's moist cavern. The lithe male trembled under the other, his limbs turning into jelly and his eyes fluttering shut as his body weakened under the foreign sensations. _Oh God. What the hell was this?_

The brunette pulled away, smirking in satisfaction as he observed the pile of mush that his prey had become. _And just from a kiss._ Eyelids rose slowly, revealing dis-orientated honey-brown eyes. " Wha- what did you just…" Ichigo slurred, still not fully grounded. His mind was clouded, thoughts swirling around in all directions. That had felt-

_Oh, Shit. _

The teen jerked, his eyes widening to the size of plates. "What the hell did you just do?" Pushing himself up against the back of the bed, he scrambled as far away from Aizen as the wall would allow. "D-did you…you…_kiss_ me?" he all but shouted, halfway between shocked and confused.

The tall male cocked an eyebrow, still smiling in amusement. "The meeting of lips does happen to be called a kiss, yes," he said, remaining un-phased by the boy's obvious bewilderment. "Although…that would be what is known as a _French kiss_."

Ichigo flushed deeply, the colour travelling up to the tips of his ears. "But I'm a guy! That…why…," he exclaimed, tripping over his words.

"Because I find you attractive. Is that not reason enough?"

The teen turned even redder, his initial confusion gone, replaced with a burning anger. "Even if you find me 'attractive', you can't just do this! It's called kidnapping!" he shouted, tugging at his bonds. "Release me!"

Aizen moved closer, his faces within inches of the other. "Hm…no." Hazelnut eyes leered at the red-head, who felt his earlier bravado seep away as the intimidating man loomed over him. "Is there any reason why I should? You're not leaving anytime soon, and even then, who would you go to? The police?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He was right. There was no way that the officials would believe him. Aizen probably had the entire police force wound around his little finger. "Yeah, but you still can't do thi-," his sentence ended with a gasp as Aizen's fingers drifted upwards once more, grabbing hold of a nipple and twisting.

"Hm? What can I not do, Kurosaki-kun?" the man breathed onto the shell of the teen's ear, thoroughly enjoying the small whimper that came from the boy as his tongue darted out to lick the sensitive area of flesh.

"Mph! S-stop…ah!" Ichigo cried, pulling at the silky material restraining him. His protests were ignored as the brunette traced a wet line down his jaw, teeth scraping on the red-head's plump bottom lip. His other nipple was tweaked, sending the teen's lithe body into spasms as an electric current raced through his body, singing his nerves even as his mind screamed out silently in protest.

_It felt good. It felt insanely good. _

His chest arched unconsciously into the foreign touch, shivering and shuddering under the ministrations of the other male. _The other __male__._ Shocked into realisation, Ichigo attempted to pull away once more, his mouth open as his lungs heaved in exertion, tears beginning to form on the edges of his eyelids. "Stop, please! I'm a guy!" he protested, desperately trying to get away, but finding again that he couldn't. "It's not right!"

Aizen pulled back, and the teen heaved a sigh of relief, only to panic once more as the other man lowered his head down, nose scraping the red-head's chest ever-so-lightly. "Ah yes, Kurosaki-kun. But as people always say, _forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest_."

Without warning, the brunette licked a long line up Ichigo's front, his tongue making the action look exceedingly sensual. The smaller male gasped loudly, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop the moans that threatened to break out as he twitched in response. Hazelnut eyes peered mischievously up at honey brown orbs, never breaking contact as the wet limb trailed ever closer to a pink nub.

The red-head quivered, jolts of pleasure making every cell in his body _burn_. His head twisted and turned, neck craning backwards as that_ tongue_ teased him to the point of insanity.

_Damn. Why did he have to be so sensitive?_

He tried to move his arms, to push the man away, to do _something_, but to no avail.

Heat engulfed his nipple, and he shuddered, a moan echoing from the back of his throat. _Oh God._ His eyes rolled backwards as the nub of flesh was teased, turning Ichigo into a quivering pile of flesh. The teen was no longer able to think coherently, let alone protest.

"Ah…Oh fu-," he moaned, the brunette smirking into his chest as a nimble hand began to tug on the hem of his jeans, pulling the material slowly downwards. The red-head jerked suddenly, fighting the haze of lust that gripped his consciousness. "S-stop! Not there!"

Ichigo struggled against his bonds, kicking his legs,_ anything_ to stop the man from going near_ there_. A firm hand pushed down his hips, rendering him immobile as the other began to unbutton his pants, much to the teen's outrage. "Stop! I'm serious!" he cried, gritting his teeth and trying desperately to ignore the tongue that was now slowly tracing his collarbone.

"Is that so?" Aizen murmured into the red-head's neck. "Then…if you really hate this so much, this won't affect you _at all_."He reached under the layer of denim and abruptly palmed the other male's growing erection, earning a muffled groan. Ichigo hissed, cursing the brunette under his breath as the man ruthlessly pressed against his arousal, which had traitorously grown against his wishes.

"Tha-that…stop it, you damn pervert!" the teen protested, eyes widening as Aizen's hand began to creep under his boxers.

"I'd rather not, actually," was the only reply he received before long fingers gripped his shaft, a thumb smearing the liquid leaking at the tip. Spasms of pure pleasure wracked through Ichigo, who moaned loudly, filling the room with his wanton sounds.

"Oh-Oh God!"

The brunette sealed his lips over the teen's soaking up the moans greedily as his hand stroked up and down with increasing speed. Fingers tracing the underside, thumb teasing the slit of flesh at the tip – each action causing the body beneath him to go into throes of ecstasy.

Ichigo was on _fire_. Every touch of the sensitive flesh of his shaft, every jab of the tongue into his open mouth, every scrape of fingers over a nipple – it was all driving him _insane_. The red-head bucked into the hand pleasuring him, a wanton action that he would probably hate himself for, but right now, he honestly didn't care.

The teen writhed underneath the other male, sweat soaking his hair as his eyes squeezed closed, a trail of saliva leaking out the edge of his mouth. Heat coiled tightly in his stomach as he felt himself nearing his limits.

More. _More_. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

The red-head breathed harshly into the mouth covering his, hands curving into claws as they tensed unconsciously. _Close. Oh __God__ he was close._

"Ahh!" A sharp tug at his shaft, coupled with a strong tweak of his nipple, and Ichigo released his load, his essence spraying over the hands of the other.

Aizen leaned away, breaking the kiss as he observed his handiwork. The teen laid there, a deep blush covering his cheeks as an open mouth took in deep gulps of air, eyes glazed over in the haze of lust, stomach covered with the residue of their previous activities – looking for all the world like he had just been thoroughly ravished. And ravished he had been.

The brunette smirked, leisurely licking off the cum spread over his fingers. "So, Kurosaki-kun. Was that_ disgusting_?" he purred, the other breathing heavily in reply.

Ichigo now knew _exactly_ what that flame in the man's eyes had been. And it was still there.

_Oh, Shit._

**Aaaaaah. That chappy was impossibly hard to write. And all through it I was thinking- what have I gotten myself into? *sigh* Lemons take sooooo long! Buuut, they're fun to read, so I guess I have to please the perverted fangirl population out there. ^_^**

**Just a note that coz this will all be SWADOPITIYS (Smut With A Dash Of Plot In There If You Squint), so it _will_ take me longer to write, and thus longer to update. Sorry peoplez!**

**Anyway, REVIEW please~! I will write faster if you guys write awesome reviews that make me all warm and fuzzy- I like to please ^.^ **

**S2 Love heart sign off! (see, see? it looks like a love heart, right?) Spread the love! S2**


	3. Chapter 3: Foolish

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy! I haven't updated in ages, and this is my shortest chappy to boot! Sorry! I've been really busy lately, and I haven't had time... plus I've been extremely lazy (yes, I admit it) :( *cries*. I'm working on the next chappy already, but I still can't guarantee a quick update time...I promise I'll get it in within the month, though!**

**So anyway, apart from my blubbering, I hope you enjoy this chappy, faithful readers~! And thank you for your patience, and REVIEWS! *hint* *hint* *hint***

Ichigo woke with a startled jerk, pushing himself up quickly. _Wha-wha-? _He breathed in sharply, his memories rushing back at him like an out-of-control freight train. Pictures, smells, _sensations_, everything flooded the teen, making his mind reel back.

…_oh, damn. That had better have been a dream._ The red-head rubbed the sides of his temples, trying to ease the disorientation. Glancing down at the red sheets that covered his legs, he groaned loudly. _Nup, not a dream._ What the hell was he going to do? That thing that had happened…Ichigo shuddered. Those teasing hazelnut eyes, the knowing smirk, those _fingers_…the male shook his head rapidly, shaking off the disturbing thoughts. _No, he had __not__ enjoyed that!_

…_had he?_

The teen clamped harshly down on his mind, blocking out that nagging voice and returning to the issue at hand. Well, his arms were untied, so that was a good start. _Yeah, he was still trapped in a rich pervert's room, but everything was all sunshine and lollipops. _

_Speaking of sunshine…_ he grumbled, eyes squinting in the bright light as he took in his surroundings. He was no doubt in the same room as before – since the bed was identical – but it seemed to be…a…lot…bigger… _Christ, the room was huge._ Ichigo felt his eyes widen. The walls were a good five meters away on either side of him, and the area opposite was almost ten metres wide. A set of doors _twice_ his height stood against the far wall, the intricate patterns surrounding the wood stretching across all the walls. Normally the intricate brambles of roses that covered the wallpaper would have made him grimace, but instead they accentuated the rich feeling of the area, not looking gaudy in the least.

The teen glanced towards his right, where rows of arched windows were lined up along the wall, letting in warm sunlight. Crimson curtains _–geez, what was with all the red?–_ hung loosely beside them, hanging from bronze-coloured rods. The red-head shook his head in disbelief. All the curtain rods in the room could probably support his family for a _month _if sold. He suddenly felt really, really, miniscule.

_Rich people. _

Ichigo groaned, yawning as he stretched his back and arms, feeling his joints crack satisfyingly. _Jingle._ Jingle? What the hell was that? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he began to move around, searching for the source of the sound. Where was it? Had he imagined it? As he shuffled towards the edge of the bed, something cold pressed into his ankle. _Jingle._

_No. Fucking. Way._

The teen threw his covers off, staring down at the metal chain…that connected his ankle to the bottom right corner of the bed-frame. _Jingle._ "Argh!" The red-head all but tore his hair out in frustration, spewing curse words and swearing up and down that he would kill a certain smug brunette.

Who the hell chained someone to a bed like that? Couldn't he have just been normal and locked the door or something? _At least he didn't chain you using a collar. _The small, cheeky thought echoed through his mind, and Ichigo promptly ignored it, although a faint blush spread across his cheeks as certain unwanted images passed through his mind.

Still irritated, the teen began to tug at the shackles, testing its strength and attempting to pry his foot out of the hole –no good– the metal hugged the skin of his ankle like a second skin. "Argh!" he exclaimed, giving up.

Honey-brown eyes travelled back to the door, his pathway to freedom, and the red-head found himself growling as he realised that the chain was only two metres in length; nowhere near enough to reach the other side.

Ichigo groaned, head falling into his hands. This was bad. Really bad. He had gotten _molested_ the other day, for God's sake. Not only that, he was probably miles away from home, and had absolutely no idea how many days had passed. "Yuzu…Karin…," the red-head mumbled, imagining their worried faces. They were probably horribly upset by now…he absolutely hated being the cause for any of Yuzu's tears.

_How the hell was he going to get back home…?_

A knock sounded from the giant oak doors, echoing ominously through the near-empty room.

The teen raised his head, eyes locking onto the entrance. _Maybe someone was coming to get him out?_ Hope swelled in his heart…only to be crushed when the door swung open, revealing the very brunette that he had been dreading. "Aizen," he hissed, glaring openly as the man sauntered into the room as if he owned the place (well actually, he sorta did).

"Come now, Kurosaki-kun," lips curved upwards in a sinister smirk. "I would think that we were past that." The man rolled his shoulders, his outfit of a light blue dress shirt coupled with black pants and a sapphire-coloured tie ruffling as he moved.

"Don't joke with me!" the red-head hissed in reply, edging back slowly as the other male advanced. "What you did was just plain wrong!"

Aizen chuckled softly, reaching the bed's left side. Ichigo moved back with every step he took, now sitting precariously on the opposite edge of the mattress. No way in hell was he going to be within a metre of _him_. Actually, it would be nice if he could be ten or so miles away, but…he would have to make do with a few feet for now.

"But you weren't exactly complaining then, now were you?"

A hiss of indignation, undermined by the light blush beginning to seep over the teen's face. Fists clenched into the blankets in anger as rage began to bubble up in the teen's throat. _How dare he? Even after doing something like __that__, he was making it seem as if…as if…! _

"That…still…you can't…but…that…Release me!" Ichigo sputtered. The red-head flushed deeply, knowing full well that his body _had_ reacted, as much as he wanted to deny it. Still though, it didn't give the man the right to treat him that way! _Damn puberty and his idiotic hormones._

The smug brunette sighed dramatically, the action belying his wide smirk. "How many times have we been through this?" he stated, voice rippling with amusement. "I have no intention whatsoever of letting you leave, Kurosaki-kun. And anyway…," he laughed quietly. "Are you really all that sure you _want_ to leave? Or is that just your pride saying so?"

Ichigo felt himself turning redder by the second, temper flaring. "You…you…argh!" he shouted, resisting the urge to punch him. Aizen stepped around the wooden frame, circling the bed gracefully. Shuffling back even further, his legs swang halfway off the bed, the teen poised to escape.

"Don't come any closer!" the red-head growled, changing his course and mirroring the man. He rotated as the other did, honey-brown orbs carefully scrutinizing every movement. The tall brunette moved leisurely, his eyes always seeming so amused. Ichigo hated that. It was like watching a cat bat its prey around with its sharp claws. Playing, teasing; letting the creature know full well that it could strike at any moment, showing its utter domination. _And damn if he would let himself be intimidated._

Aizen smiled evilly, his curving lips promising many things. Whether the teen wanted them or not was a different matter. He inched away once more, watching vigilantly as the taller male halted, kneeling on the central edge of the bed. The red-head all but hissed, the threatening sound leaving his lips showing _exactly_ what he thought of the other man's actions.

The only reply was a dark chuckle, followed by the rustling of material as the brunette stalked forwards, his body taking on a more predator-like gait, eyes narrowed slightly in a teasing expression. Ichigo scrambled back even further, honey-brown orbs darting from left to right as he tried to get away. "I already told you! Get away, dammit!" he growled.

A raised eyebrow, and the teen felt himself tugged forward suddenly, the chain at his ankle pulling taut. "Wha-?" with a startled exclamation, the red-head landed in the other's lap, his hands splaying themselves across it reflexively. A strong arm wound around his waist tightly, preventing him from escaping.

Aizen laughed quietly once more, his hand releasing the shackles and trailing slowly up a firm leg, its skin still soft despite the solid build of the limb. Fingers danced, tracing the slim male's thigh, rubbing against the expanse and earning a startled gasp from that oh-so-tantalising mouth. "Ah!" Ichigo bit his bottom lip, chiding himself repeatedly. His body was still reacting from memory, and every touch seemed amplified, but he still couldn't make noises like that. As if he would give the other man the satisfaction. _No way in hell._

The red-head struggled, shoving at the other with all his strength. The arm refused to budge an inch. He was strong, no doubt about it. "Let me go, you idiot pervert!"

The corners of hazelnut eyes pulled upward as the man smirked, his hands creeping up the teen's shirt, scraping his abdomen and earning a shudder. "Mph!" Ichigo curled into himself instinctively, his arms pressing closer to his chest in an attempt to stop the teasing fingers. The digits drew circles lazily, drifting ever upwards with every touch. "S-stop…," the red-head protested weakly, eyes beginning to haze. His hand grabbed hold of Aizen's wrist, tugging on it, but there was no strength in the grip; his muscles felt as if they had turned into jelly.

Ichigo gasped loudly as the brunette's hand grazed his nipple, the light touch causing it to harden. "Ngh, don't…," The other man chuckled in response. He pinched the nub harshly, causing the teen to shudder violently.

Heat surged through the red-head's veins, like he was burning from the inside out. His eyelids drooped, covering un-focused brown eyes as Ichigo lay helplessly in the other's arms. Aizen dipped lower, mouth hovering over the other's collarbone. The lithe male shivered, lowering his chin reflexively to block the brunette. "N-no…"

A sharp tug on the teen's nipples, making him cry out, and the boy was soon writhing and moaning in the larger man's lap. Ichigo's hand tightened around the larger man's wrist, his fingernails digging in deeply. "Nnn!"

Aizen's tongue drew a wet trail up the red-head's neck, the action sending sparks of pleasure shooting through the slim male. _It felt so __good__…_ The teen could barely think, body going into overdrive, and his face turned deep red as heat engulfed his entire self.

A quiet laugh. "So sensitive…," the brunette teased, whispering seductively into the other's ear. "I wonder what would happen…," a small lick along the shell, "If I were to go a bit further down…?" His fingers halted their ministrations, travelling downwards instead.

"_You remember what happens next…right?_"

Ichigo's eyes widened, the statement snapping him out of his lust-induced daze. "No!" he protested, struggling against the hold on his waist with renewed vigour. "Not there!" The hand drifted towards his pants, undeterred by the red-head's grip. "Stop, dammit!" The teen pushed with all his strength against the other's chest, legs flailing in all directions. It was like pushing against a brick wall.

_He needed to stop him._ Images flashed through the red-head's mind, and he felt himself recoil from his memories. _This is wrong._ Ichigo continued to thrash, but it only seemed to amuse the other. The digits scraped the elastic band of his pants.

"NO!"

He brought a hand up, slashing wildly at the brunette's face. It made contact, and the arm around his waist slackened, allowing the teen to pull away. Scrambling across the bed, Ichigo crawled rapidly, putting as much distance as possible between him and Aizen.

The red-head stared at the other man, lips curled up in a snarl as he shifted into a defensive position. The brunette sat there, face serene, showing no signs of surprise. He blinked slowly, raising a hand to his cheek, fingers tracing the small scratch that Ichigo had inflicted. Pulling the digits away, Aizen stared blankly at the blood that smeared his fingertips as the teen looked on in contempt.

_Serves him right. _A smug look graced the red-head's face. Maybe now he would realise that Ichigo was _not_ going to be played with. Now his only choice would be to-

A chuckle filled the air, causing the teen to jolt in surprise. The brunette smirked widely, eyes shining with mirth. He clapped, the loud sounds slicing through the tense air. "Well done, Kurosaki-kun," he began. "I didn't think that you would be able to do it. You're quite fierce…," at this, he smiled maliciously.

"…and also quite foolish."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "You do realise that I am not a weak man, Kurosaki-kun. If I could take you and keep you here against your will, do you honestly think that you would be able to oppose me?" He slid off the bed, righting himself in one smooth movement. "Do you not remember…that I have your family under my thumb? My actions could make or break your precious loved ones. Their very lives…are decided by me."

Aizen strolled towards the door, hand resting on the handle. Turning his head to the side, he stared out of the corner of his eye at the frozen red-head, hazelnut eyes deadly. "I would advise that you think it over." The wood swung open and he stepped through the threshold. "After all, it would be a shame if anything were to…_occur_."

The door slammed shut.

**I didn't even realise that I had made Aizen blackmail Ichi until i finished it, but somehow, it worked. XD I...am not quite sure where this is going; I'm sorta just writing as I go, so... I really have to think about this... I have no clue whatsoever about how to end this fic. ^.^ Oh well!**

**Anyway, this will NOT be a BDSM fic. Will it have angst? Well, at least a little, but it won't be super dark and depressing. Will there be loads and loads of bondage and smut? Yup, oodles! ^_^ I will NOT put in outright rape, 'coz that can be disturbing, plus I don't want to make Aizen COMPLETELY sadistic; he tends to be placed into that sort of light as it is... *sniff* *sniff* XP But I have to admit, he's the best candidate for the 'evil, blackmailing, uber powerful smirking guy'. ****Anyway, I love AiIchi, as you can see. Not as much as some other pairings (*ahem* GrimmIchi *cough* StarrIchi *ahem* ShiroIchi *cough*), but still a hell of a lot!**

**REVIEW...OR ELSE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thirst

**Ahahah...hahah...ha... please don't kill me. **

**I just realized that I haven't updated this fic in THREE MONTHS. If you all hate me now, I wouldn't blame you... *laughs nervously***

**Well, um... yeah... onwards?**

Aizen sat back in his chair, fingers languidly tapping its armrest. He smirked, his head laying back as he sank into a more relaxed position.

"My, my. You sure are in a good mood today, Aizen-sama," the reedy voice echoed through the large study, its teasing undertone not lost on the brunette. Hazelnut eyes flicked over to the lanky figure hidden in the shadows, Aizen still not losing his content smirk.

"Gin."

A thin snigger could be heard, the mentioned man moving forwards slightly, his slitted eyes never-blinking. Cocking his head to the side, Gin smiled impossibly wide, with none of his teeth showing. Many a time this smile would frighten their workers, most claiming that the silver-haired man was the devil himself. His employer, on the other hand, found him intriguing and considered the man a trusted confidant.

"Sooooo? How'd your little 'chat' go? The berry scared out of his wits yet?" the fox-faced male cocked his head to the side, seeking an answer from his boss.

Aizen linked his fingers, resting his chin on the inter-locked digits. His smirk widened. "He…intrigues me."

Gin laughed loudly, moving forwards to lean cockily against the brunette's priceless mahogany desk. "Meaning that he's a good fuck?" They knew each other well; there were no walls or rules of etiquette barring the two, even if they were apparently 'employer' and 'employee'.

"Well…yes." A loud snigger. "And…no," the man said, "He is stubborn, but that only seems to add to his allure."

"Meaning…?"

"He is _extremely_…scrumptious." The silver-haired male smiled wider, turning his head to the large doors to his left. _Maybe…_

"No, Gin. He's off limits." Aizen chuckled, knowing full well what the other's thoughts had been.

The silver-haired man frowned, the creepy smile seeping off his face. "Awwww! But whyyyy? He looks so yummy!" he whined, nasal voice entreating. "You never had any issues with sharing before…" Thin lips pursed into a pout, looking very out of place against the sharp features of the man's face.

"Maybe another time, Gin. But this…I want to have him to myself. When I said that he interests me, I meant it," the brunette stated, causing his friend to regain his slight smirk.

"Sooo, watcha gonna do?"

Hazelnut orbs, usually devoid of emotion, burned with a strange light.

"Simple. I'll break him."

~( ^_^ )~

Ichigo stared blankly at the wallpaper on the other side of the room_. Flower, flower, leaf, flower, leaf…_he groaned loudly, the sound almost like a strangled sob. _Why? Why? Whywhywhy? _Everything was so messed up.

He sure as hell didn't want to submit to thatsadistic bastard, but…did he have a choice? Karin…Yuzu…even Goat-face…they meant the world to him. Wasn't it his role to be the protector?

But still…he would not –no– he _could not_ just surrender to that man.

Tugging harshly at his chain, brown eyes searched the room for options.

_There must be another way._

…_But how?_

A loud grumble emitted from Ichigo's stomach, causing him to grip his stomach. "How long has it been since I last ate…?" he muttered to himself, wincing slightly.

With a scratching noise, the gold-painted handle of the entrance-door rotated, causing honey-brown eyes to flick up towards the far wall.

He was really starting to despise that door.

"What the fuck do you want, Aizen?"

His 'captor' raised his eyebrow, mock-sighing as he sauntered in. "Now now, Kurosaki-kun, haven't we been through this already?"

Ichigo's mouth curled into a wry smile. "Yeah, but who said I was listening?"

The snarky response only seemed to amuse Aizen, a deceptive smirk forming on his face.

Flinching, the red-head resisted the urge to shudder. _Was the man ever pissed?_

"Tell me, Kurosaki-kun," the brunette purred, eyes narrowing. "Are you hungry?"

Ichigo's expression morphed into a slight grimace as he grit his teeth stubbornly. "No…," he hissed, blatantly ignoring the gnawing at his stomach.

The other smirked.

"Then you won't mind…," the tall man turned slightly, motioning with a flick of his hand. A butler entered, hefting a small coffee table and placing it in the centre of the room, out of Ichigo's reach. Following the other was a maid, her head bowed as she placed the tray in her hands onto the newly set-up stand.

Aizen nodded, and with a bow, both were gone. Turning once more to his prisoner, whose eyes were currently narrowed suspiciously, he continued his earlier conversation. "…if I have my lunch here, do you?"

The red-head growled, cursing the other man to the very depths of hell as he stared at the tray. The smell of warm soup wafted to his nose and made his insides clench, the bowl set beside round, juicy fruits and fresh breads that _screamed_ to be eaten.

Fisting his hands, Ichigo forced them to stay still in his lap.

The brunette picked up a red apple, throwing it up before catching it once more in his palm as he turned it from side to side. Honey-brown eyes stayed riveted on the crimson sphere, a small pink tongue coming out to unconsciously lick at dry lips.

"So, still not hungry?"

The red-head forced a strained smile onto his face. _Like hell I'd give him the satisfaction. _"No, of course not."

"I see…," Aizen mused, a smirk on his lips as he raised the fruit to his mouth, hazelnut eyes gazing down at Ichigo.

Slowly, so very painfully slowly, the brunette bit down, never breaking eye contact with the other.

The red-head almost groaned as his stomach twisted jealously. _God that sounds so damn good…_

Chewing on his bottom lip, he forced himself to look away.

Cocking his head to the side, Aizen looked questioningly at his captive, chuckling softly as he noticed the brown eyes that glance sideways, darting towards the tray every few moments. "Are you _really_ sure, Kurosaki-kun?"

Strained silence was all he received in reply.

With a smile (which was extremely sadistic, in Ichigo's eyes), the brunette turned around.

"Where are you going?"

He paused, smile widening as his eyelids dropped to half-mast. "Out," he answered.

"Then what are you going to do with that?" Ichigo said, slight apprehension in his voice.

Without turning, the brunette replied.

"I'm leaving it here. That's not a problem, right, Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun?"

Honey-brown eyes widened as the male exited once more, leaving only silence in his wake.

~( ^_^ )~

_Hm…_

Calculating hazelnut eyes glanced up from the document in the brunette's hands glancing up at the gold-lined grandfather clock situated in the corner of his study. The hour hand pointed towards the gothic '9', indicating that it was well and truly into the night by now.

_That should be about long enough…_

With a smirk, Aizen stood up from his chair, gliding around his desk towards the large double doors to his left. As he swept past, the brunette picked up the bottle of water on the corner of his desk and entered the other room.

He was glad that he had built an adjoining bedroom to his study – such fun.

The lean body of Kurosaki Ichigo was curled in the centre of the bed, the male hugging his knees as he lay on his side, eyes squeezed closed and jaw tight. At his approach, those eyelids were raised, revealing exhausted honey-brown eyes that gazed desperately, crazily, at everything, and yet nothing at the same time.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen crooned, voice a mockery of concern.

The red-head shifted slightly, wincing as if just that movement pained him. "You fucker," he hissed, throat clogging as he tried to get his words out. "You leave me for _hours _without anything to eat or drink and you ask me if I'm _okay_?" Ichigo pushed himself upwards, arms trembling with the effort.

The brunette looked down at him, smile widening. "But you said that you weren't hungry," he said, almost taunting the other.

The struggling male began to make a sound of protest, only to find that all he could manage was a croaking noise, like a half-dead frog. He fell back down onto his elbows, head bowed as his arms collapsed.

_Fuck… my throat is completely dead…_

Fingers threaded into amber hair, tugging his unresisting head up to meet the other's eyes. "Do you see this…?" Aizen purred, holding up the bottle in his hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he lurched forward, arms reaching for the liquid that was held _just_ out of his reach. Dry, cracked lips opened in a silent plea, the male's leg pulling against the now-taut chain that was fastened around his ankle.

The brunette seated himself on the mattress, his unoccupied hand gripping the red-head's wrist in a vice as the smaller male continued to grapple for the bottle. Ichigo scrabbled across his captor's lap, tanned fingers only just scraping the cool surface of the plastic, Aizen's grasp on his other arm keeping him from reaching further.

He whimpered quietly. _It was so close… just a few more centimetres…_

"What is it that you wish for, Kurosaki-kun?" the other murmured lowly, licking a trail up the side of the red-head's face. Shuddering, the smaller male bent his neck unconsciously. Yet, glassed honey-brown orbs refused to stray from their prize, Ichigo seeing nothing but the precious liquid that would quench his painful thirst.

He stretched forward even more, desperately reaching.

"_Please…,_"he whispered – no, _begged_.

Aizen smiled deviously. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Flicking off the cap, the brunette brought it to his lips, much to the red-head's shock. Confusion reigned on his face, before his eyes widened as his chin was gripped, the other's mouth suddenly pressed to his.

Ichigo's mouth was forced open, water flowing through into the orifice and down his throat, making him moan at the sensation. Some of the clear liquid flowed out the sides of his lips and down the side of his chin, dripping down onto his shirt. His fingers threaded through Aizen's hair, pulling him closer as the red-head's tongue swept through the other's cavern, trying to scrape up every single drop of moisture.

He wasn't sure what he was doing. But he didn't care. All that mattered was soothing that excruciating feeling.

"Ngh…" both men pulled away from their lip-lock, the smaller male staring dazedly up at hazelnut orbs as he panted slightly.

Amused, the brunette licked up the trail of water dripping off Ichigo's chin, the other only shivering subtly in response. "More…" he pleaded, reaching once more for the bottle.

Soon, a liquid-filled mouth sealed onto his, the red-head eagerly opening his lips. This time, it was Aizen who deepened the kiss, his experienced tongue quickly pushing down the red-head's exhausted limb.

Their tongues continued to tangle for a while, Ichigo pushing away after a while to gasp for air.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The red-head didn't even bother to reply, brown eyes already straying to the source that promised him more water, more soothing of his throat. Tanned fingers curled around the plastic, and the other male loosened his grip, allowing him to tug it away. Ichigo tossed his head back, hastily gulping down the rest of its contents in only a few swallows.

The brunette continued to watch on, eyelids lowering as an evil smirk formed onto his face.

_If only he was always this eager._

The red-head drained the last of the water, shoulders sagging in relief.

A hand came up to run through Ichigo's auburn hair, Aizen leaning in to rest his forehead against the other's. He could feel the red-head stiffening as he suddenly realised the compromising position he was in, seated in the brunette's lap. Chuckling lowly, he moved to the side, warm breath ghosting over the male's ear.

"Are you hungry?"

With his all-consuming thirst gone, the stabbing, hollow feeling in Ichigo's stomach was becoming all the more obvious. And Aizen knew that.

Muscles tensing as he prepared for the worst, he nodded cautiously. His mind was finally beginning to think clearly, and for that, he was thankful. It was never good when the brunette offered something. Ever.

And yet, he had no choice but to be obedient – he needed to eat, lest he faint from hunger… or worse.

"Well then…," the taller male purred, voice turning into a barely audible murmur as he whispered into the red-head's ear.

Honey-brown eyes widened to the size of saucers as Ichigo's hands, still gripping the now-empty bottle, began to shake.

"_What are you willing to do for me?"_

**There wasn't much smut in there, but I actually think that this is my favorite chappy so far- dunno, it might just be because this had always been a fan-girl fantasy of mine... perved, I know XD**

**But anyway, besides that, I have two questions for you all (if you would care to answer them).**

**~ Is there anything in particular that you want Aizen to do to Ichi in the next chappy (be as perved as you want; trust me, you can't beat me in that area XP)?**

**~ Do you guys have any idea as to plot line (complications, relationship changes, etc.), or are you all just cool with it being random smut without any real meaning (which is nice too ^.^)? ('Coz that's where it's heading right now... I haven't been building much of a storyline at all... *scratches back of head nervously*)**

**So please Review or PM me to tell me your opinion; I probably won't be able to progress the story much unless I have a central theme (or lack of it, if that's what you guys want o.0). **


	5. Chapter 5: So Utterly Wrong

**Hey guys. I'm absolutely and utterly exhausted out of my mind right now, so I'll have to make this A/N short. ("Yay! Finally!" you all shout in joy XP)**

**I've been extremely busy as of late, and will probably be over the next month or so... but I'll still try to update when I can. Which is why it is now 3 am over here, and I most likely have 10 000 mistakes in this chappy... 'coz I'm about to faint from sleep deprivation. Obviously, I won't want to be doing this very often, but most of my chappys will be written at times like these ove the next while... sorry.**

**A gauge of how out of it I am? I just uploaded the 5th chapter of my OTHER fic in, and I had already edited in both my start AND end A/N before I realized that I had the wrong chapter... thank god for the cut and paste option.**

***yawn* Smut is tiring. (But fun for you guys ^-^)**

"D-do for you?"

"Yes…," Aizen murmured in response, blowing softly on the trembling red-head's ear and relishing in the shudder that wracked through the lithe body in his lap. "If you wish for something… then it is only right that I get something in return, _Kurosaki-kun_."

"L-like hell I'll do that, bastard," Ichigo growled – or at least attempted to. Against his wishes, his stomach gurgled, reminding him once more that he wasn't in any position to make demands.

A brown eyebrow was raised, the other male only looking at him disbelievingly. Smirk still not leaving his face, Aizen's hand began to rub softly up the red-head's sides, tracing soft patterns seemingly idly. "Are you sure?"

Ichigo groaned, chewing relentlessly on his bottom lip. _Do I have a choice?_

Turning his head away from the other, the red-head's eyes stared down at the soft material of the sheets. Honey-brown eyes slid closed, the male taking in a deep, shuddering breath. "What… do you… want, exactly…?" he spoke quietly, still not looking at the brunette – as if it would ease the shame.

Aizen chuckled. "Shouldn't you be the one to answer that?"

Ichigo's heart was pounding in his ears. _What do I do? _To ask him to offer himself up like that…

"I… I…" His breath hitched, and he screwed his eyes shut, teeth biting deeply into his bottom lip.

The brunette tilted his head to the side for a moment, watching the red-head stumble over his reply, before smiling. "If you're not so sure…," he raised a hand to rub softly against the smaller male's cheek, who stiffened at the touch. "Would you like me to suggest something…?" the smile morphed into a devious smirk.

Honey-brown eyes snapped open in shock. _Would it be better?_ He looked to the side, away from the smirking brunette. After a moment, his eyelids lowered in surrender.

_Better that than loose the last inch of my pride._

Shuddering, Ichigo nodded, the small movement of his tightly clenched jaw almost unnoticeable.

Aizen's eyelids lowered. "Good."

Without warning, the red-head's shoulders were grasped, the other male pulling him as he moved backwards. Eyes wide, Ichigo suddenly found himself straddling the brunette's waist, his back touching Aizen's bent knees as his palms were placed against the other's chest.

"Uh…," his faced flushed as the chain around his ankle jingled, further reminding him just who was in charge. Looking down at his captor, who was lying against the pillows at the head of the bed, the red-head felt a tremble of apprehension run down his spine.

Aizen's eyes were half-lidded, hazelnut orbs burning with desire. And that desire scared Ichigo.

Still smiling, the brunette's hands drifted down the smaller male's sides, before reaching the hem of the other's t-shirt. Long fingers pulled the cloth up leisurely, the man enjoying every centimetre of tantalizing tan skin that was slowly revealed.

Shivering, the red-head let himself be undressed, raising his arms without complaint as Aizen tugged the piece of clothing over his head. The shirt was tossed to the side, the man instead focusing on the delicious body in front of him, with its slightly-defined abs, smooth caramel skin and oh-so-tempting nipples.

_Truly, the boy was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen._

His hands roamed over the red-head's body, enjoying the firm yet soft texture. His thumbs grazed lightly over dusky nipples as he did so, causing the red-head to let out a quiet sound. "Uhn…"

_And so receptive too…_

His palms drifted downwards, fingers curling around the smaller male's waistband. Ichigo's hands grabbed the other's impulsively as the material was tugged, his honey-brown eyes sending a silent plea to the brunette.

Aizen merely lifted an elegant eyebrow.

Biting his bottom lip, the red-head bowed his head slightly in submission, faintly-trembling hands releasing their grip. He had to obey. But even then, it went against every fibre of his being not to retaliate, or at the very least, struggle.

Satisfied, the brunette continued to drag the material down russet thighs, Ichigo even leaning back and raising his feet hesitantly to allow the pants to slip off.

Smiling, Aizen placed his palms on the backs of the other's exposed calves, chuckling quietly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The red-head only looked to the side nervously, fighting the urge to cover himself.

"Now then," the brunette began, baritone a low purr. "Do you know what I wish for you to do, Kurosaki-kun?"

Still refusing to make eye contact, Ichigo shook his head.

"Oh?" Aizen smirked deviously, hand gliding over to the enticing crack between the red-head's two boxer-covered globes. "What about now?"

Honey-brown eyes widened. _Oh God._

_No. Hell to the no._

He had thought that the other would do something perverted, but this was… this was… so far beyond his comfort zone that it was basically in an alternate universe.

"That-," Ichigo stammered out, protesting quickly. "I can't do that."

The brunette tilted his head slightly to the side in return, eyelids lowering in an almost menacing way. "Is that so?" he murmured, tone taking a colder edge.

The red-head bit his lip, fists tightening.

"Then…," Aizen raised his hand, gripping the other's chin and forcing Ichigo to look him in the eyes. "What do you intend to do?"

The smaller male stared for a moment, undecided. Then he broke the gaze, lowering his brown orbs. Shuddering, he nodded.

The brunette smiled. "Good boy."

Slowly, the red-head moved his trembling hands towards his underwear, his heart pounding heavily in his ears as he pulled off the material, leaning even further back onto the other's raised knees.

_The humiliation._

Face reddening, he attempted to hide his exposure from the other's hungry gaze, squeezing his legs shut. With a tsk-ing sound, Aizen pulled the knees apart, hazelnut eyes boring into the others in a silent order.

Hesitantly, Ichigo raised two of his fingers to his mouth, the appendage disappearing into moist red lips. Suckling the digits, the smaller male had never felt so utterly _wrong_ in his entire virgin life. Every swipe of his tongue against his fingers –especially when he knew what it was for– made him blush deeper.

With a popping sound, the digits were released, the red-head's breath coming out in short gasps as he tentatively spread his legs wider.

_Oh God._

He lowered his saliva-laden fingers, the appendages hovering above his entrance.

_I'm actually going to do this._

Honey-brown eyes glanced at the other, a final attempt at mercy. What he saw made his breath hitch, a shiver surging through his body.

The brunette was staring avidly at the revealed pink entrance, his usually emotionless orbs swirling, _burning _with lust. And even as Ichigo's mind shouted in denial, he could feel his own desire begin to pool, blood rushing to his growing arousal.

Those hooded eyes seemed to leave heat smouldering under his skin.

With a shaky breath, the red-head's eyes squeezed closed, the tip of his pointer finger breaching the layer of flesh.

_Ah, fuck…_

It felt insanely weird. Even as his slickened digit moved further in, Ichigo could feel his insides clamping down on it like a searing vice. His eyes narrowed in discomfort, jaw clenching as he fought the urge to pull the appendage out.

When his hesitant finger was finally sheathed inside him, the red-head stopped. Inhaling shakily, he moved the digit out ever so slowly, before plunging back in with a slight whimper. "Ngh…"

Aizen ran his palms up and down the trembling male's thighs, watching as the blushing berry fucked himself. The boy wasn't even doing anything yet, and he was already hard. Just watching that finger being sucked in by that deliciously pink opening… he was going to _love_ this.

Chewing harshly on his bottom lip, Ichigo pressed his eyelids closed as he added another finger. "Shit…," he hissed, grimacing. This one wasn't just uncomfortable now; it hurt.

The brunette under him shifted suddenly, and the red-head's eyes snapped wide open in shock.

_Oh God._

There was something very noticeable pressing against his lower back. Flushing, the blush staining his cheeks spread even more.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen purred, causing him to glance up, snapping him from his panicking thoughts. The devilishly handsome face of the other looked back, the only evidence of the male's obvious arousal his darkened almond eyes.

Wait– did he just say handsome? No no, he meant perverted. That's it. Not attractive in any way.

The brunette's eyelids lowered. "Do keep going…" His voice was like velvet; a melted, sinful dark chocolate that just _oozed_ ever so slowly down towards his groin.

_F-fuck… _His member was now standing to attention, even as his mind screamed profanities at the little traitor.

A light layer of sweat now forming over his skin, the red-head's pace increased rapidly, his thrusts deeper. Abruptly, as he accidentally changed his angle, the tips of Ichigo's fingers scraped over a surface within him, causing him to throw his head back, mouth opening in a loud gasp.

"Ah!"

_Oh God. What was that?_

Tongue darting out to lick his lips, the red-head's digits plunged in at an even faster speed, the male desperate to feel the sensation again. Stars flashed across his vision, a load moan vibrating up his throat as he brushed against the bundle of nerves again and again.

_It felt so __good__._

Face flushed heavily… mouth parted as wanton sounds left his lips… a light layer of sweat covering his skin… Ichigo was quite a sight. And the other male's eyes raked over every inch of him.

_This boy is sorely testing my control._

The brunette was truly quite tempted at this point to just throw the smaller male to the bedspread and fuck him into the cloth. Truly. It had been a while since he had desired another person so much. But he knew he wouldn't, not yet.

Because he would make the other _beg_.

"Ngh!"

His member was aching for release now, and Ichigo had every intention of letting it do so. His hand curled around his shaft, tugging, before a large hand gripped his own, pulling it away from his arousal.

"Now, now. Did I tell you to do that?" Aizen chided. The red-head only mewled in response, breath coming out in gasps.

"Nyah!" Ichigo writhed, desperately pulling on the hand. He needed it. He needed it _so badly_.

Suddenly, the brunette moved, grabbing hold of the smaller male's waist. With a surprised cry, the red-head found himself with his ass in the air, wet fingers tugged out of his opening. "Wha-?" was his slightly dazed exclamation.

Aizen trapped the other's wrists above his head, lips curling into a smirk as he used his free hand to push down on Ichigo's heated back. The red-head protested weakly, but settled into his touch, too weak-limbed in desire to do much else.

Chuckling lowly, the brunette bent over the male's arched back, licking a long line up the other's spine. The body underneath him writhed, the red-head moaning at the sensation.

His body _burned_. Anything. He would do _anything_ if he could release.

Slight movement from the other man, and something was suddenly poking at his still-wet entrance. Honey-brown eyes widened.

_What the hell…?_

The object was pushed in again, and this time he could feel the cold, metal texture of it.

_Oh __Fuck__ no._

"H-hey!" Ichigo protested, thoughts of arousal being pushed to the side. "What are you-?"

The object was thrust in fully, not allowing the red-head to complete his sentence. Back arching even more, the smaller male cried out, eyes glazing over again as the object scraped lightly against his prostate.

Teeth nipped at his neck, Aizen bending over him as his hand closed around Ichigo's shaft, rubbing at the flesh. "Ah!" Ichigo jerked, unable to stop himself from thrusting.

The man above him continued to ravish his neck, jerking the red-head's arousal in fast, even strokes. The brunette dipped his thumb into the slit of the smaller male's cock. "Oh God!"

Laughing quietly, Aizen licked up the shell of the quivering Ichigo's ear. "Call my name," he said, almost an order.

"N-ngah!"

"Scream it out for me, _Kurosaki_."

And just like that, the red-head threw his head back, mouth open as he screamed in ecstasy, release shooting out over the brunette's hand.

"_Aizen!_"

~( ^_^ )~

"Here."

Three round, red orbs dropped onto the scarlet bread-spread in front of an exhausted Ichigo's face. The red-head lay on his front, head looking out to the side as he breathed in lungful after lungful of air.

Aizen stood, looking as prim and proper as always, even with a non-appeased erection straining in his slacks. "Your reward."

"Urgh…," the male groaned, shifting slightly. An unintentional gasp left his mouth as he did so, the round object within him sending a spark of pleasure shooting through his system.

Fuck.

"What…," he flumped into the mattress. "The hell… did you _do?_"

The brunette smiled. "Well… it seemed such a waste to let your preparations go to waste…," he replied. "So I added a little something."

Ichigo grimaced. "Fuck you."

"It's not that bad…," Aizen crooned, bending forwards. "Think of it as a… test, if you will."

He picked up one of the three apples, throwing it up in the air in a mockery of what he had done before. "If you resist temptation and manage to keep it in, I'll give you more to eat next time."

"And what if I don't?"

"Oh don't worry– I'll know." The brunette glanced down, eyes flashing dangerously, yet somehow still amused.

"And you may wish to know… there are punishments for breaking the rules."

**Yup. So review, k? And I'll update sooner, 'coz... just 'coz. Maybe you'll be able to guilt-trip me into working late into the night/morning(?) like this again.**

**Now I shall have a chatzies wish my piwwow. **


End file.
